Glykovian
Glykovians are race of tall, savage beings that were created by Great Spirit Mata Nui to live in Matoran Universe. This race has since become one of the most feared races in the Matoran Universe. History Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different species that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The Glykovian species was one such creation. Glykovians were brought into existence by Mata Nui with the intent that they would serve as guardians against potential external threats to the Matoran Universe. The majority of their population was placed in the Southern Island chains, where most major access points existed. Shortly after Velika's tampering with the sapient species of the Matoran Universe, the Glykovian lost sight of their original directive, but continued to stay near their original homes An evil member of there organization named Grordril created the Mask of Destiny which was to powerful. He organized an army of Glykovians to take over the Southern islands. The Toa Dakhan stoped him and destroyed the mask. Grordril survived and spent the rest of his life looking for the pieces that had been scattered throughout the Southern Islands. Eventually, the race was made aware of the fact they had Teleportation abilities, but rarely utilized them regardless. About the same time, they were given the ability to use Kanohi masks but doing so never became commonplace, because they did not need Kanohi to help them. During the Visorak invasion on islands, Glykovians weathered the attack, but were decimated by the Brotherhood of Makuta shortly afterwards Later, the former Hand of Artakha leader Helryx came to them and offered one or more members of there race to join a new organization, called the Order of Mata Nui. Many members accepted the invitation. A Glykovian ruler, Botar, soon rose to prominence in their ranks as an enforcer. When Botar was killed by Makuta Icarax, the race leader sent a Glykovian named Shreptar to avenge Botar, and to try to bring Icarax to justice. Soon after Shreptar left, Helryx came back to ask for another member of their race to join the Order. A Glykovian who had once been a student of Botar and who respected him, was chosen as Botar's replacement. During the Siege of Metru Nui some Glykovians joined the battle to get revenge on Brotherhood, fighting Rahkshi forces along with Toa and Order of Mata Nui. When Teridax became Great Spirit, the few members of the race decided to submit peacefully, faced with the annihilation of their species. When Great Spirit Robot was destroyed, Savagers left Matoran Universe for newly reformed Spherus Magna where they decided to occupy Roxtus, former village of Skrall, and have begun to discover the new world and surroundings. Grordril found one of the mask pieces in the wreckage and severely injured Toa Nukha so she had to get in stasis for thousands of years. Grordril put an army together and The Toa Dakhan fought them. The Toa dakhan found the mask and united it. The Leader Mazar put it on and used it to stop the army. But It corrupted Him and it disassembled the team. In Matoran Universe Culture Matoran Due to their large size and physical appearance, Glykovians gained a reputation among Matoran as something of a legend, often used in stories as a malevolent presence that would prey on lazy Matoran, with the stories generally becoming more fantastical and obscure the farther away from the Glykovian homeland it became. Other Glykovians are viewed by most other species as savages, stemming from their strength and place of occupancy, but are feared for their tendency and ability to do whatever they want. Abilities and Traits Glykovians are known for their immense size, taller than even Imbibers. They possess hideous and intimidating features, meant to shock or frighten opponents. Their bodies are also extremely durable, capable of withstanding devastating blows, and their teeth and claws are capable of tearing through most substances. Glykovians also possess the ability to teleport himself and other objects to any place in the Matoran Universe. Most members of the species are also predisposed to be highly adaptable, singe-minded, and persistent. This, combined with their physical capabilities, has given them a reputation as violent and dangerous. Despite that, they rarely engage in unnecessary combat, preferring to preserve themselves, with this tendency heightened after the near-genocide of their species. On Spherus Magna, while occupying Roxtus, they found an underground mine where they found edible crystals that they consider delicious. As such, their teeth are still in shape. They often share and sell these crystals to others. They perform other trades well for other Spherus Magnans. Known members: *Botar *Botar's replacement *Shreptar *Grordril Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Titans Category:Mechanical Species